cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
King William
|allianceflag = Custom3.png |team = Red }} Joining Cyber Nations King William joined Cybernations late August 2006. He had several nations, ranging in age from 50 to 510 days before keeping his current nation alive. He owes his life to Nord Before Pacifica King William spent the majority of his time unaligned before joining Pacifica on March 10th, 2007. He tried starting his own alliance that went no where. Upon a recruitment message he applied to Legion, only to leave within the week from a lack of assistance. After that he sold technology independently, and acted as a middleman for the rate of 50,000 dollars. He was an unofficial tech procurer for the CXA alliance for a time as well. His second attempt at starting his own alliance was for naught, and he wanted to go someplace where he could learn how to play the game. He looked to the NPO for inspiration. What started out as a foray to see 'how a proper alliance is run' has turned into a long term commitment to the NPO. In Pacifica King William joined the New Pacific Order just before the start of Great War III. He joined because his second attempt at starting his own alliance was for naught, and he wanted to turn somewhere he could really learn how to play the game, and he knew that while the NPO was unpopular, and he wasn't really sure of them, they knew what they were doing. He in fact didn't like the NPO for the months preceding, but after Great War II, he started to see how bad the 'South Side of The Web' was, and that the NPO wasn't nearly as bad as they were painted on the forums. So he joined, and within a couple of weeks the NPO was in total war. King William had never fought a single war on any of his nations in CyberNations (He had been in only one battle in CN:TE the original version). The idea of losing his months of hard work, buying infra to not be ZI'd and buying tanks, setting him back to start basically, for an alliance he had hated 3 months earlier, was his true test. King William had promised he would serve with them, and he wanted to learn from them, so he did the duty, and served with a make shift squad, and went from just over 1K infra nation, to about 50-70 . King William would go on to not be too active, not doing IRC at all, and not posting on the forums, but he felt he belonged, and would later join IRC a bit, then slowly get more and more involved. On July 22, 2010, King William was promoted to the rank of Special Envoy within the Diplomatic Corp. On August 19, 2010, King William was asked to join MilCom as the new Epsilon NCO. He felt very honored to receive an invite to join MilCom and he happily accepted it. Duties NPO War history Awards